


Inamorata

by skysedge



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Human things are difficult, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: The problem with Athena is that she has the capacity to come out with comments that are either profoundly wise or profoundly stupid.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 17
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Inamorata

The problem with Athena, Medusa has realised, is that she has the capacity to come out with comments that are either profoundly wise or profoundly stupid. 

It’s like this. 

They’re laying together in a meadow on some nondescript island, far from prying eyes and listening ears, miles away from anything at all. Athena’s shield lays forgotten in the grass, the tip of her spear caressed by wildflowers. She’s laying back beside them with Medusa sprawled on top of her, hair swept to one side like a blanket over the two of them and her tail flicking in the grass. The sun is high in the sky, the air is warm, and Medusa is as close to content as she ever feels with Athena lightly stroking her hair and the buzz of insects around them. 

It’s a wonderful moment. First, Athena makes it even better by saying; 

“The greatest wealth is to live content with little.” 

That’s sweet, and fitting. Medusa turns her head and stretches to press a kiss to the underside of Athena’s chin. 

“Lucky for you,” she says. “Because you have a little girlfriend.” 

And it could end there and go back to being pleasant and calm. Instead, Athena speaks again in her calm and self-assured voice and ruins everything. 

“I have many girlfriends.” 

Medusa knows it’s a misunderstanding. She knows that Athena has been even more distanced from the world of mortals than she has. She knows that Athena is exceptionally _slow_ for a paragon of wisdom. And yet she can’t help it, her temper is as short as her stature. She slams her hands into the grass either side of Athena and pushes herself upright, her eyes narrowed and her lips set in a scowl. Her tails whips into the air and begins thrashing around in frustration. 

Athena, for her part, knows the signs by now. She stays laying where she is but stops smiling. 

“What’s upsetting you this time?” 

“ _You_ , obviously,” Medusa snaps. “Ugh, you _always_ do this. Every time we’re having a nice afternoon you open your mouth and say something _stupid_ and I have to _explain_ and it drives me _mad_ did you know that?” 

When she speaks to humans like this, they tell her she’s rude. Even Satyr, Baal and Nezha tell her she’s too brash. The way that Athena just takes a breath and lets the words sink in is probably one of the reasons they’d ended up together to begin with. Medusa can snap and hiss and Athena will think slowly about what she’s said, golden brows knitting in confusion, and then she’ll smile and... 

“Ah, I see. You think I have too many human friends in the crew.” 

...and then she inevitably misses the mark completely. 

“No! That’s not it at all! It’s...” 

Ugh, human words are so messy and confusing. Medusa can feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment which is ludicrous. They’ve been involved for months now. They hold hands and kiss and laugh together, at least when no one else is looking. But putting the words to it, saying it out loud, seems childish and embarrassing and gross. 

“You only have one girlfriend,” she says slowly, averting her eyes and pulling up clumps of grass with her hands nervously. “And that’s me. Okay?” 

“But I’m friends with Lyria,” Athena says calmly. “And Djeeta. And-” 

“They’re just friends!” 

Athena doesn’t get it. Medusa can see it in her eyes, a serene blankness of incomprehension. She wants to scream. It had been easier when she hadn’t spoken to anyone at all. Medusiana had never asked her stupid questions. 

“And they’re girls,” Athena says, her words slow and patient. “Female humans. So-” 

“It’s different,” Medusa interrupts, not willing to listen to this terrible explanation anymore. “They’re just friends, who are girls. Girlfriends are different. You only get one girlfriend. And girlfriends do things like...you know...” 

“Things like?” 

Oh, she _has_ to be doing this on purpose. Medusa groans in frustration and then leans forward to give Athena a swift kiss. She makes sure not to linger – she's supposed to be mad, after all. 

“Like that!” she says. “Nice things. You know. _Romantic_ things.” 

“Like cuddling in a field?” 

Medusa screams inwardly and fervently regrets teaching Athena the word ‘cuddle’. 

“Right,” she agrees. “And they don’t _ruin_ it by saying they have _other_ girlfriends. Do you get it now, dummy?” 

Athena stares up at the sky for far, far too long and then gives a slow nod. She reaches up to touch Medusa’s cheek, running her thumb over the blush that burns high on her cheekbones. 

“I don’t like the word ‘girlfriend’,” she decides. “It’s too confusing. Is there something else we can say?” 

Of course she has to be difficult. Medusa huffs but raises a hand to hold Athena’s against her face anyway. 

“Like what?” 

“Like...the other things humans say.” 

“Humans say a lot of things,” Medusa sighs. “All of them stupid. Like what?” 

“Like lover?” 

“Sounds formal.” 

“Spouse?” 

“Primal beasts don’t get married.” 

“Sweetheart?” 

“Too cutesy.” 

“Concubine?” 

“I’m not even _going_ there with that one.” 

They lapse into silence and as she stares into Athena’s eyes, Medusa realises late that she’s started smiling again. A little of the atmosphere is creeping back in. And while it’s true that it should never have gone anyway in the first place, while Athena’s questions and awkward way of speaking embarrass her so much she wants to screech, this is all...nice. When she had spent her days alone she had never realised how warm the sun could be, or how nice flowers smelled when you could point them out to someone else. 

It’s not like she had been lonely or anything. It’s just that she prefers this. Whatever this is. 

Athena pulls her back down into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. 

“You’re mine,” she says simply. “And I’m yours. Isn’t that enough?” 

_More than enough._ But she’ll never say it. 

“Mm.,” Medusa agrees. “That’ll do fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 'The Hermit - The lesson and reward, but also misfortune, of solitude.' and 'Girlfriend'.
> 
> I'm tempted to write a longer piece about these two along the same themes, with more angst, but it's a useless lesbian sort of week~


End file.
